


Price to be Paid

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goro is forced to submit to his two personas.





	Price to be Paid

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from Persona 5 kink meme: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=1072609#cmt1072609

There was a price to be paid for leading a double-life, and that price was a hell of a lot heavier when each life was personified as a gigantic supernatural being with the ability to rend its enemies in half. On good days, the mask stayed up with hardly an effort, and Goro could engage in pleasantries in the afternoon and murder in the evening without batting an eyelid.

But if he spent too long on one side or another—and usually, it was white Goro, the model student, the boy detective, who was put to use the most—it wouldn't be long before it started. It would begin with an itch. A feeling of discomfort, anxiety. His smiles would become more forced. His laughter would gain an edge to it that might have told anyone familiar with him (though no one was really familiar with him) that something was off. The tension would build, and he would start to feel hungry, raw. By this point, he would have long since left the normal world to burrow himself away in some low-level, harmless Palace where he could escape from reality without facing shadows that were a real threat to him.

In the other world, the raw feeling would burst within him along with his transformation: at this point, he would always become the black Crow, the costume less appearing and more ripping out some place deep within him.

This time was no different—it was worse, in fact, since he'd been spending so much time as white Goro, lately, summoning Robin Hood on a near-daily basis when he accompanied the Phantom Thieves on their forays into Nijima's Palace.

Loki wouldn't forgive this.

He was in the middle of the street in the Palace, with blurry shadow people walking by, most of them ignoring him as he shuddered, trembled, and finally fell to his knees with a shriek.

Loki clawed its way out of him, body sharp and severe as its tentacle-like braids whipped. In less than a a second, the Persona had him pinned to the pavement, crouched over him with its hand around his neck, the glowing slit that passed for its eyes staring deep into Goro's face with fury that Goro knew all too well.

Loki stamped its hoof as a horse does, and Goro knew what was coming. Slowly, menacingly, Loki's cock slid out from its sheath, rod-straight over Goro's stomach.

Goro didn't even bother resisting, these days. It was hard to say he was used to it, but he did feel it was inevitable. So when Loki violently shredded off his pants and thrust inside him, he just lay there, slightly tense with one of Loki's angular, cold hands cupped under his ass, lifting him up off the ground, while the other remained around his neck, squeezing just hard enough that it was a little difficult to breathe.

Loki's cock was a fucking horse-cock. The only difference was that it was cool to the touch, like cold metal. Goro could never hold back the first scream when it went in, too big to ever not be painful, stretching his ass out to its limits to sink in as far as it would go. Loki had yet to ever manage forcing itself in balls-deep, but that didn't stop the Persona from trying, slamming a little deeper with each aggressive thrust. Goro choked back the cry-moans, but he couldn't do anything about his quickly-hardening erection.

It was a small saving grace that something about being here in the world of perception allowed them to break physical limits, and things that would surely have destroyed Goro's body were possible when it was just him and his own mind fucking himself. Or maybe not. He couldn't be sure, since he'd never in his life have tried this in the real world. But it sure as hell felt like this cock was beyond the realm of the possible as thrust after thrust shook ragged cries from him.

With nothing to grab hold of on the cold, rough pavement, he found himself grabbing Loki's braids instead, and two twining, living hair wrapped around his wrists to yank his hands back behind his head. A third braid came to wrap around his cock, squeezing too-tight around the base in the way that always made Goro shudder.

It was at this point, after the agony of Loki's vicious fucking subsided into a familiar, less painful rhythm, that Goro became aware of his surroundings. The shadow people, blurred and vague as they were, were stopping to watch, murmuring, pointing.

And not just that. Some of them were rubbing crotch bulges or reaching under their own skirts. When the first cock came out, Goro let out a choked moan in spite of himself. Even knowing they weren't real, he couldn't help but hate this part. “Don't...watch...”

This didn't happen every time. It usually only happened when the master of the Palace was a sex pervert of some variety. But it seemed like those were fucking common, as Gorou had experienced this more than a handful of times. Before long, there he had an audience, a ring of people with their eyes locked on him as they rubbed exposed cocks or pulled their panties down to their knees to pleasure themselves. He couldn't tell what any individual shadow was saying, really, it was all just a mess of jumbled murmurs and moans as they stared at him, his exposed body, and his humiliation.

Goro came.

He gasped, his body shuddered in Loki's grasp, but the pressure in his cock wouldn't be relieved—not with Loki's braid still squeezing tight around the base of his cock. And Goro knew there was only one thing that would get that braid to loosen.

“Please,” Goro breathed, choking under Loki's grip. His whole body rattled under the force of Loki's cock, but he clenched his eyes shut to keep himself from crying. “Please, let me come.”

Loki didn't have a mouth, but somehow, Goro could tell it was smirking as it released his cock and let Goro spray his seed all over his own jacket. Loki came at the same time, sinking its cock deeper than it had ever gone before as it filled Goro with a mess that was cold and sometimes white, sometimes black.

But it wasn't over.

The post-orgasm shudders didn't subside. They got worse. Loki still inside him, Goro shook. Loki's hand squeezed over his neck and around his ass as if it were trying to claim its territory, trying to keep the other one in, but it never worked, and it certainly didn't work this time.

Robin Hood shot out of him from the chest, ripping Loki out to shove the other Persona down on the ground, and Loki vanished, dissipating. With the hand over his throat gone, Goro panted for air, limp on the ground with his wilting cock exposed and zebra come leaking from his ass.

If it had just been Loki, if it had just been the violence, the hurt, and the humiliation, it would have been one thing. But it wasn't just Loki. It was never just Loki.

Fuck, he wished it could be just Loki.

Gently, Robin Hood knelt down and scooped Goro up, one arm under his knees and the other under his head. Robin Hood's chest was warm, strong, and comforting as it swiftly pushed its way out of the crowd and raced into a building on the edge of the Palace, one hazy enough in the master's mind that its rooms were eerily lacking in detail as well as empty of residents.

Robin Hood found a bedroom there, carrying Goro in to sit down on the edge of the bed. It tried to put Goro down, but Goro clung to it, refusing to let go, and sobbed.

Personas rarely ever spoke. But Robin Hood stroked his head, it rocked him, and it embraced him as Goro's body was racked with the sobs he couldn't allow himself to reveal with Loki. This was the part he hated the most. He hated that he needed this, needed Robin Hood, and he hated that Robin Hood was so fucking _good._

And before Goro was even done sobbing, he was adjusting his position against Robin Hood's body, moving to straddle the persona's lap and rocking his crotch into the persona's stomach as he grew hard again. Loki always ripped desire from him. But Robin Hood, with Robin Hood, Goro just couldn't help himself. The warm embrace, the gentle strokes, the comforting, protecting chest always got him hard within minutes. And he hated himself for it.

Goro undid Robin Hood's belt, pulled up its tunic and reached into its pants to bring out a hardening cock no lesser than Loki's. This one was warm, pulsating as Goro slid down Robin Hood's lap to wrap his mouth around it. He shoved it as far back into his throat as it would go, but still couldn't reach the base, so he made up for what he couldn't cover with hands, pumping them up and down in tandem with his throat.

But he didn't spend long on that—only enough to get Robin Hood hard. His ass ached to be filled. Goro turned around and lowered himself slowly onto Robin Hood's warm, hard cock, leaning his back against the persona's chest.

Robin Hood slid its hands under Goro's thighs and lifted up his whole body like it was light as a feather, then slowly began to thrust into him. Robin Hood's fucking was gentle, sweet, and warm.

“Ahh...” Goro moaned, letting his body buck in the rhythm. “Don't stop...” Robin Hood eased into him slow and smooth, its cock hitting just the right spots inside him that made his own dick twitch on every thrust. The violent fucking he'd just gotten earlier had made every part of him feel so much more raw and sensitive, even the gentlest rocking now made him shiver uncontrollably.

Goro's eyes fluttered shut, and he tried to abandon himself to the warmth, like he always did.

But this time, something was different. He still felt that itching, that tense feeling, that strain. This didn't make sense. Loki had come out, had done its business. Robin Hood was here now. That should have let off the pressure valve.

But as Robin Hood's thrusting slowly brought Goro to a climax, that feeling built, too, rising inside him like a cold tide that crashed inside him right as Robin Hood thrust up firmly into his prostate and he came again, back arching against Robin Hood with his eyes closed, but before he could open them again, there was a cold hand on his still-hard cock. Goro opened them to find Loki there, too, grinning a mouthless grin.

 _What?_ Goro thought, mind hazy. They'd never both been out at the same time, before. That was impossible. He was either the black crow, or the white crow. Never both.

But there Loki floated before him, one hand on Goro's dick, the other reaching down to its own cock—no. It slid down further. Goro's eyes widened. Loki had never had any visible testicles. Goro had though this just a unique feature of his persona. But now Loki's fingers hand slid below its cock to finger what was clearly the slit of vulva.

Goro did not want to think about what this manifestation of his subconscious seemingly possessing both sets of sexual organs might mean. He had enough psychological issues to deal with. And for now, he was overwhelmed with the sensation of Loki's chilly pussy sliding down over his raw, post-orgasm cock.

“Ah...!” Goro tried to push Loki away. He'd come twice already—something he was pretty sure he couldn't do in the real world—and his cock was oversensitive and sore. “Robin Hood...!” Goro pleaded. Robin Hood was always kind, always accommodating, always comforted him. Robin Hood would make Loki go away.

But this time, Robin Hood didn't. Instead, its large hands locked tight around Goro's thighs, and it resumed thrusting.

Goro yelped in shock. Robin Hood had never once defied his will. Loki was Loki. Goro hardly ever had a full reign on this Persona—he felt keenly that it was always on the brink of destroying him, always on the brink of taking over completely. But Robin Hood had always been fully under his control, the manifestation of his control. Something had changed, now, and for the first time that day, Goro was scared.

Balanced on the edge of the bed, Robin Hood thrust up into Goro's raw ass at an increasing pace, driving Goro helplessly forward into Loki's pussy. Loki hovered as personas do, one hand reaching back to grab Robin by the helmet wing on its head, the other grabbing Goro's hand by the wrist to force it to wrap around Loki's cold, hard cock.

For the first time in a long time, Goro tried to resist, focused his will to try to control Robin Hood, but the assault on his body from both sides made all his attempts useless. He moaned helplessly as warm cock pushed him up into cold pussy over and over, the few remaining shreds of mental capacity he had left focused on jerking Loki's cock with his right hand as his left clung desperately to one of Loki's braids. It coiled around his grip and his wrist, both a restraint and support to cling to.

Loki leaned its cold body into as him as it rocked against his dick, and somehow, it seemed kinder than usual, while Robin Hood was forcing his thighs apart as wide as they would go and accelerating the pace of its slapping thrusts against his ass, hard, aggressive, painful. This was wrong. He was losing control. Goro could feel, rather than see Loki's grip around Robin Hood's helmet wing tighten and then sink into the wing, melting into it, as the two personas began ooze together at that point.

That moment, Goro's heart choked in his throat. Terror overwhelmed arousal. The point where the two personas touched was a ice-cold firebrand of agony in his mind, and he didn't even realize that he was screaming until a few moments later: both personas were gone, and he was on his hands and knees on the floor, screaming at nothing and wearing the tatters of two different outfits, one white and one black.

His mind was blank for a moment, overwhelmed by what had just happened. Both Robin Hood and Loki were now gone, but he could still feel their presence, heavy in his mind. Robin Hood's warmth was still on his back, and he could feel Loki's cold hand on his chin as the persona whispered into his ear, “I am thou...”

Tears welled in Goro's swollen eyes again, slowly dripping down his already-red cheeks.

He was still hard.

“You...” he choked, talking to the empty room. He then said the words that he couldn't keep from fantasizing about, couldn't stop from thinking about, even when he knew he could never, ever speak them to the person he wanted so badly to say them to. “You made me like this. You fucking made me like this.”

With one hand still on the ground and the other on his dick, he jerked himself to completion with thoughts of the one who was so close to making him break.

 


End file.
